Texts: Episode 3
by shortevilpixie
Summary: Nessie and Jacob are texting each other - again. See what red paint, a rabbit and making out have to do with it. This is a continuation from Texts episode one and two. Can be read alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, it's finally here. This is Texts no.3 and I'm pretty sure it'll be the last coz I'm running out of ideas, but any suggestions are welcome. If I get enough ideas I will do a Texts no.4, okay I'll stop blabbering now and just get on with the story.**

**NOTE- None of the Twilight characters belong to me- sadly. They belong to the very awesome Stephanie Meyer. Jacob Black is another story... coz he's MINE!**

R. HELLO CUTE LIL WOLF.x

J. hello aborable little vamp

R. WATCHA DOING.x

J. texting u and watching paul chow through my kitchen. u?

R. SITTING ON THE COUCH AT MAIN HOUSE. GRANDMA'S MAKING ME LUNCH.x

J. spoiled

R. EM IS LOOKIN OVA MY SHOULDER AT EVERY TXT I GET & SEND.x

J. great

R. I LIKE FLOWERS.x

J. i know, daisys

R. DAISY DAISY DAISY.x

J. how's mr fluffy black cullen?

R. FINE THANK YOU.x

J. has anyone tried to eat him?

R. UNCLE EM PRETENDED 2, POOR RABBIT.x

J. alice bought it a mansion yet?

R. THIS MORNING.x

J. lucky

R. ITS MASSIVE.x

J. how big?

R. LIKE 10 METERS EACH WAY.x

J. wow

R. UNCLE EMMETTS GONE.x

J. yay

R. SOO BORED.x

J. love you too

R. LOVE U 2.x

J. pauls gone

R. YAY MY LUNCH IS READY.x

J. im jelous

R. HA HA .x

J. is it gonna rain 2morrow?

R. HMM... LETS ASK AUNT ALICE...NO.x

J. we're going 2 the park 2morrow

R. YAY.x

J. dont let alice tell u what we're doing 2 do

R. SHE ALREADY DID, WALK, PICNIC, MAKING OUT.x

J. damn, i wanted that 2 b a surprise

R. IT IS.x

J. u got it a bit early

R. LOVELY SURPRISE THX JAKE.x

J. youre welcome ness, glad u like it

R. LOL.x

J. bella wants me 2 babysit u on tuesday

R. IM 2 OLD 2 B BABYSAT.x

J. its what i tried 2 tell her

R. CANT WE CALL IT SUMTHING ELSE?.x

J. bella wants u 2 hang out with me on tuesday, better?

R. BETTER.x

J. we can go cliff diving

R. YAY! .x

J. and carry on painting the house

R. BUT NO MORE PAINT FIGHTS! .x

J. fine

R. CAN WE HAVE A FLOUR FIGHT? .x

J. when would i ever say no 2 u?

R. NEVER.x

R. AND I WANT 2 BAKE COOKIES 4 U .x

J. i dont think they will get as far as the oven

R. ME NEITHER .x

J. ha ha

R. TOOK ME AGES 2 GET THET PAINT OUTTA MY HAIR .x

J. red hair suits you

R. RED HAIR SUITS U! .x

J. ha ha ha

R. DOG .x

J. ?

R. WOLF .x

J. vamp

R. MUTT .x

J. leach

R. FLEA BAG .x

J. flea

R. FIDO .x

J. bloodsucker

R. WOLF GUY .x

J. vamp chick

R. MY FAVOURITE.x

J. my imprint

R. MY SWEETHEART .x

J. my love

R. I LOVE U 2 JAKEY .x

J. love you more than words can explain

R. CRAP .x

J. what? r u alright?

R. SHE WANTS 2 TAKE ME SHOPPING .x

J. alice

R. ALICE .x

J. alice attacks

R. FOR SOMETHING 2 WEAR 2MORROW .x

J. she'd better get u something good

R. SHE WILL .x

J. see u 2nite

R. MY DAD IS GONNA KILL U WHEN HE FINDS OUT U'VE BEEN SNEAKING THROUGH MY WINDOW .x

J. he snuck through ur moms

R. K, I GOTTA GO, ALICE IS YELLING AT ME .x

J. love ya nessie, xxxoo, jacob.

R. LOVE U JAKE, XOXO, NESS .x

**THE END.**

**Please review, if you do, it will make me happier than seeing Jacob take his shirt off.**


	2. Texts number four Renesmee and Jake

**Yup, I've decided to write a texts no.4... So, here you go...**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

J. sorry.

R. s'ok wasnt ur fault anyway x

J. that edward grounded u or that he caught us making out on the couch?

R. both x

J. wats the verdict?

R. i cant leave the house for 2 weeks x

J. and?

J. and...

J. nessie?

J. S...

R. please x

J. E...

R. grrr x

J. X...

R. grrr x

J. Y.

R. great, now you just added an extra 3 days 2 my death sentnc. x

R. thx 2 uncle em. x

J. and...

R. grrr x

J. S...

R. and i cant see u 4 3 days x

J. i just died

R. i know x

J. so we cant see each other, but we can talk to each other

R. duh, what am i doing rite now?x

J. its called texting

R. and daddy dearest took away my laptop and ipod. x

R. IPHONE! x

R. plz tell me u still hav urs! x

J. thats the most brilliant idea eva

R. im awesome! x

J. lol

R. im the smartest half vam...nooooooooooooooo! x

J. ?

R. jacob? x

J. yes renesmee?

R. did u know i hate my uncle rite now. x

J. poor u. did he tell again?

R. nup. uncle jazz this time. he said I was 2 excited x

J. ha ha ha

R. grrr. hey r my jeans at urs? x

J. wat ones?

R. black skinny jeans x

J. wait, since when wuld u leave ur jeans at mine?

R. i dunno but i cant find them. x

J. why do u need them?

R. i love them x

R. and i left my necklace in the pocket x

J. im looking

R. me 2...again. x

J. i shuld clean my room

R. ha. x

J. tick tok

R. on the clock. x

J. did u leave a gummy bear in the pocket?

R. um...x

J. coz i found them

R. yay! x

R. yay yay yay. i love you! x

J. lol love u 2

R. im sendin mom ova rite now so i can wear them. x

J. ok

R. wats ur ringtone? x

J. a random beeping thing

R. lol nice. x

J. wats urs?

R. teenage dream by katy perry. x

J. hmm, suits

R. grrr. i have 2 go eat dinner and stop txtin. x

J. aww. saddo

R. gtg bye jake love you. xxxoooxxxooo

J. love u too nessie. c u in 3 days. xoxo...x

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Did you like it? Review!**

**Thank you to MissRenesmeeCarlieCullen17 for inspiring me to do this fic.**

**BTW - Nessie would be around eight and look eighteen in this fic.**

**Thanks,**

**The (crazy loony) short evil pixie. x**


End file.
